


Запах свободы

by fandom Stan and Barnes (fandom_All_Avengers), kirikokun



Series: Stan and Barnes 2018 || 2 lvl - мини [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Verse, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 02:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers/pseuds/fandom%20Stan%20and%20Barnes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirikokun/pseuds/kirikokun
Summary: Баки Барнс никогда не любил сладкое и как конфетно-приторно пахли местные дамочки.





	Запах свободы

Баки Барнс никогда не любил сладкое и как конфетно-приторно пахли местные дамочки, не любил обилие пудры на бледных щеках, пышные юбки, заискивающие взгляды, ожидания и чужие несбывшиеся мечты, воплощения которых ждали от него. В то же время ему нравился запах крепкого табака, который предпочитал курить отец, с лёгким хвойным привкусом его самого, терпкий запах одеколона полковника Майерса, смешанный с кориандром и лаймом, и то, как тонко пах морским бризом Стив, несмотря на болезненную хрупкость, почти прозрачность, на обилие лекарств и почти хирургическую стерильность его комнаты.  
  
Он жил этими запахами, цеплялся за них, хотя умел улыбаться, даже когда нос забивало приторной клубникой очередной подружки и приходилось вести на танцы смущённо хихикающую Молли, Сару, Кэнди Лу, потому что это «правильно, и Барнсы всегда предпочитают дам, сынок»; хоть и нравился всегда другой запах, Баки молчал и улыбался, подставляя локоть очередной Молли, Саре, Кэнди Лу, ведь отцу было бесполезно рассказывать про любовь и омегу, не соответствующего представлению семьи.  
  
— Мужчина-омега не сможет родить, сынок, а высшая цель создания семьи — дети. Дружите, я не запрещаю, но любить ты должен девушек. Должен, понимаешь?  
  
Баки понимал.  
  
Стив вздыхал, провожая Баки на танцы грустным потерянным взглядом, зная характер мистера Барнса, понимая, что всё это лишь для отвода глаз, чтобы пропахнуть карамелью или кленовым сиропом и можно было хоть немного постоять в тёмной подворотне, прижавшись друг к другу, впервые едва касаясь губами губ, смелея с каждой минутой, дышать друг другом, наполняться, обещая несбыточное, и верить этим обещаниям. Чтобы потом разойтись по квартирам и половину ночи, краснея, вспоминать подворотню, прикосновения, поцелуи и собственную смелость.  
  
— Не выиграй без меня войну, — шептал Стив, обмирая, провожая взглядом. И Баки хотелось наплевать на отца, зарёванных сестёр и мать, обнять, прижаться, пометить, сделать до конца своим, чтобы остальные и помыслить не смели запятнать лёгкий чистый аромат морского бриза.  
  
Вдали от дома стало немного попроще, там не ощущалось довлеющего мнения отца, его постоянного пригляда за старшим и единственным сыном. И Баки писал письма только Стиву, позабыв о провожавших его на фронт Молли, Саре, Кэнди Лу, рассказывая обо всём на свете. Ждал с нетерпением ответов, утыкался в исписанные его мелким ровным почерком страницы, втягивая носом едва различимый шлейф моря, не слушая насмешливых замечаний о ревнивой подружке, провонявшей всю казарму, только бы «на красавчика никто не позарился» и молился, лишь бы этого дурака в очередной раз послали на призывном пункте… Ведь омегам не место на войне, тем более, когда их на больничную койку укладывает любым сквозняком. Но он слишком хорошо знал Стива. И, когда письма вдруг перестали приходить, с обречённостью ведомого на расстрел проглядывал ежедневно списки раненых и убитых.  
  
— От судьбы не убежишь, парень, ни ты, ни он, — увещевал полковник, качал головой, поминая недобрым словом всех омег разом и влюблённых в них мальчишек в частности, но не гонял Баки, не запрещал искать и спрашивать, ждать писем, которые, скорее всего, больше некому было слать. — Не место омегам на войне, мальчик мой. Не выдерживают они такого.  
  
— Нет, мой Стив сильный, — качал головой Баки, но обречённо продолжал выискивать в списках имя.  
  
В Аззано пахло огнём, кровью, железом и страхом, настолько сильным и концентрированным отчаянием, что забивало нюх, глушило все инстинкты разом, кроме желания выжить. Даже сильные бывалые альфы забивались в угол камеры и потерянно скулили, едва издали уловив тонкий приторно-сладкий сандал Золы, боясь, что доктор укажет тонким пальцем на одного из них.  
  
— Кто же сегодня составит мне компанию? — неприятно улыбался он, разглядывая из-за стекла очков жмущихся к стенам и скулящих от ужаса и обречённости альф, гадливо улыбался, втягивая носом кисловатый запах страха.  
  
А Барнс не боялся, за себя никогда не получалось, не умел, и, видимо, так и не смог, не успел научиться. Он смотрел упрямо, в глаза, не щурился, не старался опустить голову, провоцировал, и не дрогнул, даже оказавшись на операционном столе с толстой иглой в вене, чувствуя, как обостряются все запахи вокруг, как разгоняется сердце, быстрее необходимого качая кровь.  
  
— Что же вы, сержант Барнс? — елейным голосом интересовался Зола, сверяясь с записями в тонком блокноте, внося коррективы, после каждой новой дозы неизвестной Баки, слегка фосфоресцирующей дряни. — Кричите, мне так нравится, когда мои гости кричат. Сделайте приятное старому омеге, вы же настоящий альфа, такой красивый и сильный, — и вновь вливал в него препарат за препаратом.  
  
Но Баки так и не сломался, не попросил пощады, когда из тела будто бы вынули все кости, раскрошили в муку суставы, не выл, не звал на помощь, а упрямо твердил одно и то же, сводя медиков с ума, чтобы разреветься, уловив тот самый аромат морского бриза, считая, что окончательно свихнулся.  
  
— Баки… — и голубые глаза знакомо-незнакомого Стива, родной и самый желанный аромат в пропахших огнём, кровью, железом, страхом, отчаянием и приторным сандалом лабораториях.  
  
— Стив… Стиви…  
  
Он почти ненавидел Стива в тот момент и любил до безумия — за безрассудство, за смелость и отчаянную слепую веру.  
  
Баки шёл за ним, за своим омегой, не отставая ни на шаг, охранял, прикрывая спину, соглашался на любую авантюру, потому что верил — Стив знает, что делает, а значит, дело выгорит.  
  
И получалось.  
  
Раз за разом Гидра прогибалась под напором упрямого омеги и его личного взвода альф, готовых порвать за Стива пасть любому реликтовому монстру, отступая в центр Европы, зарываясь поглубже в землю. Но Баки никак не мог перестать бояться, что однажды не успеет прикрыть спину лезущего с флагом на амбразуру Стива, не спускал взгляда через оптический прицел.  
  
В поезде пахло смертью, сандалом и Стивом. Последним — так сильно, что и у Баки ноги подгибались, туманилось сознание, и глотка зудела от рвущегося наружу собственнического рыка. Он не видел ничего вокруг, кроме широкой спины своего омеги. Не слышал выстрелов и криков, пробиваясь к Стиву, закрывая его собой, не понял, как в руках оказался щит, лишь почувствовал удар, невесомость полёта, холод, пробирающий до костей, и страх не за себя — ужас потери. Он летел вниз, а поезд уносил его омегу куда-то далеко, разрывая тонкую, едва уловимую связь.  
  
Он кричал, тянул руки, пока боль не поглотила сознание, унося его в безвременье без запахов и ориентиров. Баки плыл в ослепительно белом мареве, слышал окрики на незнакомом языке, не чувствуя собственного тела.  
  
Потом пришли боль, запах огня, железа, страха, отчаяния и сандала, ухмыляющееся лицо Золы, тонкие пальцы на левом плече Баки и свет, бьющий отовсюду, стирающий всё, что оставалось в Баки от Баки, уничтожая в нём всё человеческое, кроме запаха, который помнил не разум, а живое страдающее сердце.  
  
— Сержант Барнс, — улыбался Зола, вскрывая ему грудную клетку, заменяя кровь химическими реактивами.  
  
Но он никак не мог запомнить имя, что произносил приторно пахнущий человек, никак не мог уцепиться за него, вздрагивая, извиваясь под разрядами электрического тока, прошивающего каждую клеточку тела, ваяющего новое послушное Гидре существо.  
  
— Доброе утро, Солдат.  
  
Гидра пахла смазано, не запоминаясь, не запечатлеваясь в подкорке чем-то своим, и Зимний, просыпаясь, никого не узнавал, ни куратора, ни обслуживающих техников, кидался, стараясь вырваться, убраться как можно дальше. Пока однажды не уловил слабый, едва уловимый шлейф от одного из бойцов — пахло табаком с лёгким хвойным привкусом и порохом, правильно пахло, до последнего оттенка верно.  
  
Зимний подался вперёд, чувствуя, как начали удлиняться клыки, а горло заклокотало голодным рыком, чувствуя омегу, своего омегу, но мозг сбоил, напоминая о свежем запахе морского бриза откуда-то из прошлого, нисколько не похожем на этот — слишком резкий, пронзительный.  
  
— Солдат? — недоумение в глазах того, кто должен, обязан ему принадлежать, вызвало лишь глухое раздражение, желание присвоить окончательно.  
  
Со Своим работать легче, Зимний цеплялся за его запах, как за ориентир, не дающий потеряться в сером холодном ничто. Он помнил, ощущал его даже после крио, после бесчисленных обнулений, выискивал взглядом одну-единственную фигуру и сходил с ума, не обнаружив.  
  
— Привет, Ледышка, — кривая улыбка на разбитых в кровь губах, ссаженные костяшки и синяки на твёрдом животе отозвались гортанным рыком, но прикосновения и запах прижавшегося к груди тела успокаивали. — Ну-ну, тише. Все ещё спят, и меня не должно здесь быть, но я же пришёл.  
  
Они засыпали вместе, на узкой койке, вместе выполняли миссии, дышали друг другом, несмотря на правила и предписания. Зимний отказывался работать, если рядом не было его омеги. Он не знал его имени, помня только запах, упрямый прищур желтых глаз и спокойствие, уверенность в своих силах, ощущение себя живым, желание быть лучше, чтобы тот им, как альфой, мог гордиться.  
  
— Зимний, твоя миссия и ты сам — это великий дар человечества…  
  
— Где он?! — рычал в ответ Зимний, не слушая, вырывая с корнем металлические крепления кресла.  
  
— Привести Рамлоу!  
  
И он успокаивался, вновь окунувшись в запах табака с легким хвойным привкусом и пороха, ластился, терся о плечо, чуть ли не урчал.  
  
— Доброе утро, Солдат, — кривился под неприязненными взглядами техников его омега.  
  
— Готов выполнять распоряжения, — заученно отвечал он, не зная, как стереть горечь и тревогу из желтых глаз, как разгладить тревожные складки в уголках губ. А поэтому работал ещё быстрее, чётче, чище. Лишь бы Свой улыбался и гладил за ушами, притягивал голову к плечу, шее, давая надышаться.  
  
— Мы будем с тобой свободны, — шептал Свой, составляя план за планом и отбрасывая их все в сторону, неуверенный в успехе, но готовый рискнуть, если представится случай.  
  
Зимний выучил его имя, распорядок дня, привычки, тщательно скрываемые слабости. Он улыбался Своему первой настоящей улыбкой, тянулся, лез под руку, стараясь наполниться его запахом, тёплым обещанием новой встречи. Иногда, когда никого не было рядом, усаживал к себе на колени и звал по имени, наблюдая, как теплеет колючий взгляд желтых глаз, черты лица смягчаются. Гладил, трепетно прикасаясь, обрисовывал кончиками пальцев живой руки новые росчерки шрамов.  
  
Зимний любил, но не знал, правильно ли понимает значение этого слова. Охранял, зубоскалящего Своего, закрывал собой, таскался следом, выпрашивая ласковое слово, прикосновение.  
  
— Что ты за щенок-то, а? Всё лизаться лезешь. Тоже мне легендарное оружие, — хохотал Свой, совершенно несерьёзно отбиваясь, тиская в ответ, но смотрел грустно, горько, страшно.  
  
Обнуления не стирали эту тягу, не вытравливали из Зимнего воспоминания о Своём, о Броке, лишь сильнее подчёркивали ощущение потери, если его не было рядом, стоило Зимнему открыть глаза.  
  
— Что такое? — сильная ладонь привычно ложилась на загривок, правильно надавливая большим пальцем на позвонки. — Здесь я, Снежинка, видишь, пришёл. Отпусти этого идиота. Ты его сломаешь, а мне выговор сделают, накажут. Его-то совсем не жалко, дебилы долго не живут, а вот мы можем долго ещё не увидеться. Ну же, отпусти его и иди ко мне.  
  
И Зимний отпускал, шёл, выполнял всё о чём просил Свой, только бы он улыбался не только губами, только бы обмирал в объятиях, что-то нашёптывая, как молитву, только бы был рядом.  
  
— Уже скоро. Ещё одна миссия и всё, мы уйдём. Потерпи.  
  
Зимний, привычный не чувствовать запахов, не запоминать, не реагировать на них, кроме запаха своего омеги, завис, сбился, не реагируя на встревоженный голос в наушнике, втягивая носом почти забытые нотки свежего морского бриза.  
  
— Зимний!  
  
— Баки…  
  
— Твою мать, Зимний!  
  
— Баки!  
  
Мешанина запахов, чувств и ощущений сбивала с ног, мешала делать правильные выводы, дернуться хоть в одну сторону. Зимнего снова тёплой волной укрывало ароматом морского бриза, успокаивало, и в то же время терпкий запах табака с оттенком хвои и пороха будоражил, не давал расслабиться и был той самой константой, единственным настоящим.  
  
Баки Барнс никогда не любил сладкое. Зимний и вовсе не ощущал никаких других запахов, но они оба знали чем пахнет их мир, их свобода от этого мира — легким свежим морским бризом, табаком с легким хвойным привкусом и порохом. Оба знали, что Своих тоже двое, совершенно разных и в то же время непредсказуемо похожих своими чувствами к Баки Барнсу и Зимнему Солдату, готовые сплотиться, переступить через разделяющее их, лишь бы запах свободы стал ощутимее, лишь бы Баки Барнс и Зимний Солдат слились воедино, становясь кем-то третьим, Своим альфой этих двоих омег.


End file.
